


These Are The Things He Knows

by LadyBrooke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 18:36:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrooke/pseuds/LadyBrooke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy knows some things are facts and there are things he will never know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Are The Things He Knows

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Fan-Flashworks, Challenge "Resolutions".

There are things that Percy has always known.

Among those are that he is smart (except for when he’s not, which seems to be all the time now), that he is the good child (‘good’ meaning that he behaves, not that he lives up to the idolized form of his dead uncles), and that his younger siblings are a handful (which he is secretly thankful for, because that will be what gets them to adulthood without turning them into him).

But Percy knows that there’s things he’ll never know, especially because he gives himself breaks far too often from studying.

So he promises himself in his mind that he will keep his resolutions this year, that he will study and write and never let himself fall off the pedestal that he is on.

Because Percy knows he is nothing if he isn’t the perfect student.


End file.
